Chapter 3 (2018 manga)
:For the third chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 3 (2015 manga).'' The third chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on January 20th, 2019.Chapter 3 Online Summary The first part of the chapter covers the second half of "The Emerald Forest", with Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long continuing their fight against the Ursai. Meanwhile, Pyrrha Nikos helps Jaune Arc unlock his Aura. The next section covers "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", with Ruby and Weiss having a hard time getting along after they defeat the pack of Beowolves. The final section covers the first half of "Players and Pieces", as Ruby reunits with her sister and meets many people at the Abandon Ruins. Then they encounter the Death Stalker that Jaune and Pyrrha faced. In the end, Weiss saves Ruby from the Death Stalker and they finally accept each other as partners. Characters Trivia * The third chapter cover the second part of "The Emerald Forest", The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", and the first half of "Players and Pieces". * According to the chapter, the temple is referred as the Abandon Ruins instead of the Abandon Temple. * While the chapter follows the three-and-a-half episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs and cut in several key ways. ** Yang asks an Ursa if it seen her sister anywhere before fighting it is cut. ** The scene where Yang angry activate her Semblance and beats up an Ursa for damaging a strand of her hair is cut. ** Yang defeats the two Ursai off a panel without any assistance from Blake. ** Blake and Yang's fight against a few other Usai is extended. ** Pyrrha does not tell Jaune to close his eyes when she was proceed of unlocking his Aura. ** Ruby and Weiss manages to defeat the pack of Beowolves without retreating. ** Pyrrha unlocks Jaune's Aura by simply touching his face instead of having to touch his face and his chest at the same time. ** Ren's fight against the King Taijitu is cut. ** Ren meeting Nora after he defeats the King Taijitu are cut. ** Glynda does not comment about Ren and Nora being paired up. She instead comments about Yang and Blake and states that they are polar opposite, but that they can get along. *** Glynda states that she felt sorry for Pyrrha being paired up with Jaune instead of feeling sorry to Ren being with Nora. *** She asks Ozpin if he is concerned about Ruby, but didn’t give her a full answer was never featured in the show. ** An Ursa gives Nora a ride to the Abandon Ruins until it dies of exhaustion instead of simply being defeated by Nora. ** The comedic scene where Nora receives the Relic is cut. ** The scene where Ruby and Weiss hitch a ride on the Nevermore is not shown. *** Ruby and Weiss fall at the same time after hitching a ride on a Nevermore instead of dropping out separately. ** Ruby accidentally bumps into Jaune while falling from the sky as Ruby was trying to do a perfect landing strategy, and they land in the Abandon Ruins instead of landing in the tree. ** Jaune does not catch Weiss while they fall from the sky. ** Yang does not throw a tantrum at Nora's antics. ** Jaune and Pyrrha's encounter with a Death Stalker in the cave is not shown. Instead, Pyrrha mention this to Ruby and Weiss. ** Ruby is paralyzed by fear when facing the Death Stalker after she is unable to break it's armor instead of having Ruby's cloak pin by one of Nevermore's feathers. ** A Nevermore does not assist the Death Stalker against Team RWBY and JNPR. ** Weiss freeze the Death Stalker's entire body instead of freezing it's tail. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves **Battle Pages/Yang and Blake vs. Ursai **Battle Pages/Nora and Ren vs. Ursa Image Gallery Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Yang successful defeat an Ursa.png|Yang successful defeat an Ursa. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Pyrrha helps Jaune to unlock his Aura.png|Pyrrha helps Jaune to unlock his Aura. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Blake defeats an Ursa.png|Blake defeats an Ursa. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda observe the student's pair up.png| Ozpin and Glynda observe the student's pair up during the Beacon Academy Initiation. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Nora riding on an Ursa.png|Ren and Nora arrive at the Abandon Ruins. Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss finally accept each other as partners.png|Ruby and Weiss finally accept each other as partners. References Category:Manga Chapters